Bring On The Wonder
by FFWriterIntheChatroom
Summary: An AU Post Ep for Pain In The Heart. "She could feel his warm breath on her neck, a silent reminder that tonight it had really only been a dream. He was here with her, alive, and in her bed." Please R/R! Chapter 2 up now!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This is just something that popped into my head while watching Pain in the Heart last night, it's what wish would have ultimately happened by the end of the eppy. **

**Disclaimer: The only **_**Bones**_** I own are the ones in my body.**

**----------------**

Temperance Brennan's eyes shot open and her breath came out in ragged gasps as she was violently ripped from a peaceful sleep.

She had _the_ dream again.

The dream where he dies.

It's a familiar dream, it had played out in her mind every time she would close her eyes for the entire two weeks that he had been 'dead' .

Tonight, it was the same dream but a very different awakening.

She could feel his warm breath on her neck, a silent reminder that this time it had really only been a dream. He was here with her, alive, and in her bed.

His steady breathing slowed her panicked breaths until they were in rhythm with his own.

He squirmed in his sleep, wrapping his arms tighter around her waist and burying his head further into her hair. She smiled a little as the panic of her dream faded and that feeling of safety and warmth she had whenever she was in his presence spread throughout her. She traced her finger along his arm and her smile grew more pronounced as she remembered how they went from the mess of his fake death and Zack's betrayal to be contentedly tangled up in her sheets.

--------------------------

_What do you think? Should I continue? I know it's been done to death but I just couldn't help myself! That episode was just begging for some B/B loving! _


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or the characters. David Boreanaz on the other hand……**

**Authors Note: I finally updated!! Shocking, I know! I apologize it took me so long but I just had zero inspiration once I finished the first chapter. Thank you for reviewing though, it really helped me get back into this story! Please tell me what you think, R/R!**

--------

"I think you gave him something great Bones." Booth said and handed her Zack's letter. She took it with cautious hands and looked at it for a moment before tiredly resting her head on Booth's shoulder. She hadn't meant to do it, it just came naturally. A reflex reaction.

They sat like that for what felt like forever before a tear ran down her cheek and fell onto his jeans. He could hear her strangled sniffles as she tried to hold back the sobs that threaten to surface. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her tighter to his chest.  
"Shh, Bones it's okay, I'm here." He whispered in her ear, his warm breath sending a shiver down her spine. "I'm here."

Brennan was comforted by this for a moment before she realized what was happening and her body froze, her rationalist survival instincts kicking in and she pushed his arm off of shoulder and pulled herself out of his grasp. She couldn't allow herself to be comforted simply by his presence, not again, what she needed now was distance. When you rely on someone, not for money, not for food, not for information, not for anything but themselves is when they have the ability to hurt you. And he had.

"I have to go." She said wiping the tears away and standing up.

"Bones…" Booth started, confusion and worry painting his features.

"I'm fine." She said walking up the stairs towards the exit.

"You're not fine." He said running past her up the stairs so he was standing in front of her.

"Yes, I am Booth. And for the record, you don't get to decide whether or not I am fine. You don't know me as well as you think." She said pushing past him.

This time he let her walk away, and she ignored Angela's worried glances and _"Sweetie, are you okay?"_ as she made her way to the parking lot. As soon as she was in her car she felt the tears spring to the surface again. Her mind collapsing under the weight of the past few weeks now that she was alone. She fumbled with the keys, unable to get them into the ignition and she realized her hands were shaking. She took a deep breath and squeezed her eyes shut tight. _Breathe, Temperance. _

Once her hands were only mildly trembling, she opened her eyes and forced the key into the ignition and pulled out of the Jeffersonian parking lot. She didn't notice him pull out behind her, but a few blocks ahead and she knew saw him in her rear view mirror. A small part of her was touched that he refused to give up on her but the dominant part of her was uncontrollably angry. He had already left her once and she had barely dealt with it, if she let him back in and he left again she knew she wouldn't be able too. And that thought scared her, which in turn made her angry. Fear was not an emotion Temperance Brennan was comfortable with.

She pulled up to her home and jumped out of the car, trying to reach her building before he could reach her. He pulled up right behind her and followed her into the building. "Bones!" He called after her as they walked, one after the other, down the hall to her door.

"What?" She asked whipping around to face him, the tears in her eyes blurring her vision. "What do you want, Booth?" She asked, internally slapping herself when her voice cracked over his name.

"Bones ," He said reaching out for her but she hit away his hand.

"Stop it, Booth!" She said, a few tears sliding out the corners of her eyes. "You can't fix everything you know, you can't just hug me and say it's going to be okay and then expect that it will be." She wiped furiously at her eyes trying to stop the tears from flowing.

"Some things break and you can't fix them, that's just the way it is so stop trying." She snapped at him, trying to put as much venom in her voice as she could manage. She turned to unlock her door but he put his hand over hers.

"I'm not gonna stop trying Bones. I'm always gonna be here for you." He said leaning his forehead against hers. Brennan wanted to push him away but she didn't have the energy.

"You can't know that." She said. Booth pulled his head away and looked her in the eye, cupping her face with his hand and brushing away the fresh tears with his thumb. "Yes, I can Bones. I've never lied to you and I'm not gonna start now. I'll always be there for you, I promise."

"You can say whatever you want Booth, that won't keep you from dying." She said, her eyes widening a little as she realized what she said. By the look on his face she gathered he hadn't been talking about that kind of leaving. The thing was, that was the only kind of leaving she could think about.

"Bones…" He said, his voice taking on a new tenderness causing a lump to form in her throat.

"Don't." She said, cutting him off as new tears threatened to spill over.

"Bones, you know I didn't mean to leave you. You were supposed to know I wasn't dead." He said stepping closer to her, his voice soft and hesitant like he was afraid she was going to run from him.

"I know, Booth! We've been over this several times. I know you thought I knew, I know you put my name on the list, I know you were just following protocol but none of that changes the fact that you died! What part of I had to go to your _funeral _ is so hard for you to comprehend?" She yelled.

They stood staring at each other in the hallway, brown eyes boring into blue, for what seemed like a lifetime. They didn't need words, not after everything that they had gone through, words couldn't quantify how either of them felt. So they abandoned them.

Before she realized what was happening his lips were on hers, and she was gripping him tightly to her feeling his muscles twitch under her touch as she ran her hands along his stomach. He pinned her against her front door, wedging his leg in between hers as she ground against him. His hands were everywhere, running up her sides, cupping her face, tangling in her hair, he was _everywhere. _She wraps one leg around his hip and pulls him tighter to her, wanting to melt into him, wanting him to erase the memories of what it felt like to lose him. His hand makes its way under her shirt to cup her breast through her bra and she moans into the kiss and tightens her hold on him creating more friction between their bottom halves earning a moan from him in return.

He tears his lips away from hers and presses hot kisses down her neck and back up again, his tongue darting out to lick a sensitive spot behind her ear. She wonders how he can know exactly what she needs without even asking.

As she pulls his lips back to hers she knows neither of them will last very much longer, clothes will be coming off soon and they were still standing in the hallway. She reaches behind her and turns her door knob opening her door and sending them both tumbling into her home.

They crash against the first wall they can find, Booth's hands running down her thighs to cup her ass and pick her up so she can wrap both legs around him. Her hands find themselves inside of his jacket, quickly removing it then running her hands under his t-shirt, a whole new wave of desire pooling in her lower belly at the feeling of his skin underneath her fingers. She pulls his t-shirt over his head and tosses it across the room, he looks up at her and for the first time since they started his eyes meet hers. They don't speak, words aren't enough, not for this.

Everything they needed to know was right in front of them.

They smile and he carries them towards her bedroom.

----------

_Mwahahaha! Aren't I evil for leaving it there? Anyhoo, next chapter will deal with the morning after! And possibly a visit to Zack! _


End file.
